


coffee

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joshler oneshots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Joshler / early morning + coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee

tyler likes his coffee black. while josh likes his sweet. sweet as in 10lbs of sugar, staining the taste on his lips for the day.  tyler hates having to kiss josh after he’s chugged his morning coffee. but every morning, when josh leans in, tyler leans in as well. their lips meet, and tyler makes a unpleasent noise, josh just laughs, a sugar sweet smile on his lips and kisses tyler again.

when they aren’t on the road, josh and tyler spend too much time apart. tyler, in ohio, josh in l.a. it makes tyler’s eyes water when he thinks about it. josh tries not to look sad for tyler, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes (that makes tyler even sadder, his eyes were always tyler’s favourite part of his smile). 

tyler takes his coffee sweet, when josh isn’t around in the mornings to press those disgustingly sweet tasting lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
